The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant which is a cross of unknown parents. The invention was discovered by Martinus van der Jagt in June 1979 at Paradysweg 88, Ter Aar, Holland. The invention has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at the same location. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.